marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Stephen Strange
|Image = |informazione1 = Stephen Vincent Strange |informazione2 = Doctor Strange |informazione3 = Strange, Doc, Demone, Lo stregone di Greenwich Village, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of Black Arts, Howard the Hoary, Osha, Agathon, Vincent Stevens |informazione4 = Eugene Strange (padre, deceduto), Beverly Strange (madre, deceduta), Donna Strange (sorella, deceduta), Victor Strange (fratello, deceduto), Wong (servitore), Clea (moglie), Dormammu (zio acquisito), Orini (suocero), Umar (suocera) |informazione5 = Vishanti, Mistici, varie alleanze occulte (Midnight Sons), New Avengers. Generalmente neutrale, presta aiuto a seconda delle circostanze. |informazione6 = Sanctum Sanctorum (177A Bleeker Street, Greenwich village, NYC) |informazione7 = Neutrale buono / Neutrale puro |informazione8 = Pubblica, ben celata. |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposato (non per le leggi terrestri, risulta celibe all'anagrafe) |informazione11 = Maestro delle arti mistiche, Sorcerer Supreme, Protettore della Terra, Garante dell'equilibrio, Esorcista, Studioso dell'occulto, Insegnante e praticante di arti arcane, Esperto del soprannaturale, Consulente medico. Precedentemente: Neurochirurgo. |informazione12 = M.D. Surgery, Ph.D. Neurosurgery alla Harvard Medical School (Boston, Massachusetts); Addestramento spirituale, marziale e mistico presso l'Antico, Tibet; Ricerca, addestramento e studio autonomo delle arti arcane e del loro folklore. |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 18 novembre 1955 |informazione17 = Scorpione ascendente Vergine |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 187 cm |informazione20 = 88 kg |informazione21 = Azzurro-grigi |informazione22 = Neri, imbiancati alle tempie |informazione23 = Reticolato di cicatrici alle mani, ormai quasi invisibile}} There are worlds beyond reason… images beyond understading… even for one who has touched the thoughts of the stars themselves… And who has stepped down from the heavens to join mankind again. As I walk through the blinding light and the darkness, the burning heat and the crackling cold, I wonder how far I have come from what I once was. There was Doctor Stephen Strange - the brilliant surgeon - aloof from the world, centered on his own self. Then there was the reborn Sorcerer Supreme - asking questions, always seeking answers. But when the answers were handed to me, I saw they were not what I was searching at all. I had knowledge, but I knew little. I met God, but I didn’t understand myself. I loved a woman, but I tried to mold her to my own image… when she had her own shadow to stand beside. Now, once again, I ask questions. It is a circle… an endless circle. Storia Giovinezza e formazione Stephen nasce a Philadelphia nel 1955, per il breve periodo che vede impegnato il padre per lavoro in Pennsylvania. Originari del Nebraska, è lì infatti che gli Strange fanno ritorno in capo a un anno, e comprano una fattoria proprio grazie all'aumento di fatturato dell'azienda agricola di Eugene. Lì marito e moglie crescono i tre figli: Stephen, Donna (1958) e Victor (1960). Molto legato alla sorella, Stephen ricorda di avere per la prima volta pensato di diventare medico a 10 anni, quando le impedì di aggravarsi una distorsione alla caviglia presa con i pattini a rotelle (la trasportò sino a casa e la steccò, sentendosi molto un eroe nazionale). I suoi ottimi voti gli permettono di entrare alla Harvard Medical School, con grande gioia di Donna, sua fan numero uno. Stephen la perde, fatalmente, proprio al suo primo rientro estivo dal college (1974), quando un banalissimo crampo al lago la fa affogare sotto i suoi occhi. Questa prima morte in famiglia, del tutto inaspettata, lo segnerà parecchio in senso personale e professionale: è medico interno in un ospedale molto lontano quando deve rientrare in Nebraska d'urgenza, solo per assistere alla morte della madre (1980), che con le ultime parole gli affida il fratello Victor. Stephen sviluppa un rigetto per la morte tale da diventare il neurochirurgo che non fallirà un'operazione, come se fosse la sua personale rivalsa: non si fa scrupoli a rifiutare i casi persi, né quelli che non possono permettersi le sue cure. Quando Victor gli comunica che anche il padre sta morendo di tumore, Stephen si rifiuta di rientrare in Nebraska, accampando la scusa della neve (gennaio 1982) ed evita di affrontare il terzo lutto. Il fratello minore riesce a raggiungerlo il giorno dopo il funerale per fargli la sfuriata del secolo, e le sue ultime parole per Stephen sono di disprezzo più totale: fuori di sé dalla rabbia, Victor si getta in strada e una macchina slitta sulla neve, uccidendolo sul colpo. La carriera e la caduta Nel corso della sua brillante carriera (1980-1993), Stephen Strange arriva a collezionare una catena di successi sfavillanti che coronano la sua nomea di più prestigioso neurochirurgo d'America: sul suo tavolo operatorio ha senatori, ricchi industriali, attori di Hollywood. Incinichito, senza più il minimo scrupolo, Strange si dimostra un'affabile figlio di puttana a chiunque abbia il piacere di fare la sua conoscenza. Si dedica a gonfiare il proprio portafoglio e il proprio ego, facendo sprangare da terzi la vecchia casa di famiglia (non rimette più piede in Nebraska). Usa e getta donne come fazzoletti di carta, fino a quando ritiene consono fidanzarsi più seriamente con una rispettabile traduttrice presso le Nazioni Unite, Madeline Revell (1990). Quando le chiede di sposarlo, però, riceve una bella risata in faccia: non è proprio il tipo di uomo con cui passare la vita. Poco turbato, riprende le sregolatezze e la bella vita di prima, sino all'incidente sciistico 'che gli comprometterà la carriera. Mezzo ubriaco, sciando di notte Stephen subisce una bruttissima caduta ('1993) che gli sfracella le mani e gli compromette le terminazioni nervose sino ai polsi: non potrà più tenere un bisturi in mano. Dopo la riabilitazione, Stephen si rifiuta di accettare la sua condizione e soprattutto qualunque posizione inferiore alla sua, non ammettendo di abbassarsi al ruolo di ricercatore o consulente. Spende due anni e tutto il suo patrimonio in visite, interventi e operazioni in ogni parte del mondo, all'ossessiva ricerca di un rimedio che non esiste. Ridotto ormai alla miseria, si imbarca per pura disperazione verso il Tibet (1995), alla ricerca del leggendario guaritore che chiamano l'Antico. Il Tibet :: I believe in something bigger than me! I believe in something better! In Tibet Stephen Strange non troverà una cura per le sue mani, ma molto altro. L'Antico si presenta come un vecchio guru di infinita saggezza e instancabile trolling: dopo avere incastrato Stephen come proprio allievo - inimicandosi così per sempre il barone''' Karl Mordo''' - lo mette ad addestrarsi in coppia con il giovane Wong , quando due mesi dopo dopo il cinese rientrerà in monastero con un rotolo faticosamente reperito per il Maestro e un calcio in faccia per il nuovo ospite. E' l'inizio di una bellissima amicizia (Doctor Strange: Season One). Durante i sette anni di addestramento (1995-2002) Stephen imparerà a padroneggiare le arti mistiche tramite meditazione, preghiera, pulizia dei corridoi, magia elementale, evocazioni, yoga, arti marziali (in diversi stili), tantra e molto altro. E' ai Vishanti 'che consacra il proprio percorso mistico, triplice divinità nelle forme del Vecchio ('Hoggoth), Madre (Oshtur) e Giovane (Agamotto). La sua magia è quindi di forte impronta orientale, mediata da una criticità e curiosità tutta occidentale, e affronta al meglio tutta la serie di prove iniziatiche che lo consacreranno Maestro delle Arti Mistiche (2002). Il Maestro gli affida un potente artefatto magico quale l'Occhio di Agamotto, e ancora lui non si chiede perché: parte per l'Occidente per farsi riconfermare il titolo, e ne ritorna con un mantello blu dall'Inghilterra. Wong ne ride. Master of the Mystic Arts Rinnovato in spirito e incuriosito dal resto delle pratiche e conoscenze magiche nel mondo, il Dottore decide di ristabilirsi a New York e fondare un proprio Sanctum Sanctorum in una vecchia casa di Greenwich Village (177A Bleeker Street), da cui parte per le sue esplorazioni in tutto il mondo, dedicandosi soprattutto a riscoprire le arti arcane d'Occidente e ad affrontare le sue prime battaglie: Nightmare e gli adoratori di Satannish '(di cui ancora non comprende appieno la natura). Si rimbatte più spesso di quanto vorrebbe nel vecchio rivale Mordo, sempre più immerso nelle arti oscure: ritorna frequentemente in Tibet anche per sincerarsi dell'incolumità del Maestro, che (sempre più vecchio e debole) comincia ad affidargli sempre più incarichi da svolgere al suo posto. ''La Dimensione Oscura ('''2004): Strange entra per la prima volta nella Dimensione Oscura proprio per conto dell’Antico per parlamentare con Dormammu, intenzionato ad invadere la Terra. Incontra la misteriosa Clea, che contravvenendo alle leggi del regno avverte lo straniero del pericolo. Umar, sorella di Dormammu, imprigiona entrambi, ma Strange la manipola per farsi liberare. Impegnato ad affrontare Dormammu, lo salva poi dall’attacco a sorpresa dei Senza-mente: vincolato da debito d’onore il demone garantisce la pace e la salvezza di Clea, lasciando che il mago ritorni illeso. Strange ottiene il Mantello della Levitazione dal maestro, in premio a quella che sinora è stata la sua più grande impresa. Per sincerarsi dele condizioni di Clea, Stephen fa ritorno alla Dimensione Oscura, dove difatti scopre che le ritorsioni non erano tardate. Deve vincere una sfida con Umar per salvare la ragazza, e una volta sulla Terra conviene alla decisione dell’Antico di esiliarla nella dimensione dell’Oblio, la sola che i faltine corrotti non oserebbero attraversare poiché i suoi ospiti vengono cancellati dalla memoria. Solo i due stregoni che hanno operato la magia ricorderanno di Clea. Il provvedimento amareggia profondamente Stephen, che da allora è ossessionato dall’idea di rivederla e liberarla. Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme La morte dell'Antico (2005): Durante le sue meditazioni, Stephen Strange entra in contatto con''' Eternity''' e presta i suoi poteri al suo servizio. Ancora non lo sa, ma è una premessa fondamentale a quello che lo attende da lì a poco: nel corso della feroce battaglia col demone Shuma-Gorath, insidiatosi nella mente dell’Antico, Strange è forzato ad uccidere il Maestro. Il Sorcerer Supreme che ha difeso la Terra per oltre mezzo millennio abbandona le sue spoglie mortali e si fonde con il Tutto (Eternity),' scegliendo Strange come successore'. Wong raggiunge il Doc a Greenwich Village, adempiendo all'incarico di famiglia e assicurandosi per prima cosa che sia in grado di sopravvivere. I due rimarranno, salvo rarissime eccezioni, inseparabili. I vampiri: Prima di essere chiamato a grandi imprese, una delle prime cose che il Sorcerer Supreme fa è fronteggiare Dracula: per salvare Wong da un'incursione notturna, insegue il vampiro in Transilvania, finendone preda a sua volta. Come corpo astrale, gli dà battaglia per neutralizzarlo entro il terzo giorno, in cui risorge come vampiro, ma riesce ad esorcizzarlo ed esorcizzarsi, liberando sé e Wong dalla maledizione. Sise-neg: Poco tempo dopo, gettatosi all’inseguimento di Mordo e poi del potente Sise-Neg 'Stephen viene attirato in una spirale di viaggi nel tempo, sino ad assistere alla creazione dell’Universo. Ne esce sconvolto, ma quantomeno arricchito. Mordo ne esce solo pazzo. Strange, come il maestro a suo tempo, prende l’acerrimo nemico nel Sanctorum, per tenerlo sotto controllo. ''Doctor Strange into Shamballa ('''2006): All'anniversario della morte del Maestro, Stephen va in pellegrinaggio al monastero, dove il vecchio Hamir gli consegna l'ultimo dono dell'Antico. Progredirà nelle sue conoscenze sull'Universo, scivolando nel suo viaggio mistico più profondo in assoluto. Clea, la prima discepola: Dopo molte esitazioni, Strange decide di sottrarre Clea all’infelice esilio: svanisce la protezione dell’oblio, ma il Sorcerer Supreme le offre di vivere sulla Terra, dimensione di cui è protettore. La ragazza, che ricambia i suoi più che evidenti sentimenti, accetta, e''' si stabilisce al Sanctorum'. Vedendola afflitta dal non potere usare i suoi poteri, che fuori dalla sua dimensione di origine stanno lentamente svanendo, Strange la prende inoltre come sua '''discepola nelle arti mistiche', insegnandole ad adoperare la magia dei Vishanti. Dotatissima, Clea guadagna sufficienti capacità da aiutare spesso Stephen nelle sue imprese (da rammentare il ritorno dei figli di Satannish e il tentato sacrificio del Sorcerer Supreme). Un brutto momento è l'attacco di''' Silver Dagger', cacciatore di maghi: Clea viene rapita e Strange quasi ucciso, ma '''guadagna l’immortalità durante la prova di Death' che lo attende nella Sfera di Agamotto. Alleanza di Dormammu e Umar: I faltine tentano per la prima volta in grande stile l'invasione della Terra: si svelano le origini di Clea, almeno in parte, di modo che Stephen realizza di avere rapito circa la legittima principessa della Dimensione per linea di sangue. Quello che ancora non sanno è che la madre è l'inarrestabile Umar, ma ancora stanno bene senza saperlo: Sorcerer Supreme e allieva scacciano Dormammu e Umar accorrendo personalmente in aiuto di Gea. Primi cedimenti e primi fallimenti Brecce al Sanctorum (2007): La follia di Mordo apre le porte a Nightmare per indurre la follia collettiva, rischiando di fare cadere la terra nelle sue mani: l’obiettivo è far cadere nel sonno Eternity stesso. Strange sventa il disastro, ma Clea accusa i primi sintomi di trascuratezza di un uomo che sostanzialmente è più di là che di qua. Lo sconforto e la sfiducia è tale che (attraverso la canalizzazione di Jack Mandarin) Mephisto riesce a far breccia nel Sanctorum, materializzando l’Inferno attorno a Strange e Clea. Viene sconfitto anche grazie all’aiuto di un paio di colleghi di Stephen (ospiti al Sanctorum dall’invasione Dormammu-Umar). Saga della Shadowqueen: La piccola famiglia felice del Sanctorum, consapevole di essere economicamente fallimentare, assume Sara Wolfe come segretaria e commercialista, dopo averla aiutata in un brutto caso di spiritismo. La poveretta comincerà a lavorare lì proprio mentre Stephen Strange è a Parigi e poi in Florida per fermare gli oscuri propositi di Mordo (aprire i cancelli del Caos per un nuovo ordine), e Clea va in soccorso di Wong, rapito dall’ordine del Drago Dorato. I tre entrano nella dimensione della Shadowqueen, e combattono una guerra che risale ai tempi di Kan, il grande antenato di Wong. Sara mangia la pizza sulla scrivania di Stephen. Addio di Clea (2008): Clea perde la memoria a causa di Xander the Merciless. Nel suo stato “naturale”, rivela dei poteri a lei ignoti, molto simili a quelli dei faltine. Sarà un nuovo spunto di riflessione che la porterà a farsi delle domande sulle sue origini, e quando gli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura riescono a contattarla per chiederle di guidare la loro ribellione contro Umar lei accetta. Il rapporto con Stephen, chiuso nei soliti circoli viziosi, non è abbastanza ormai per trattenerla sulla Terra. Le grandi alleanze Età dei grandi viaggi extradimensionali e di alleanze (2009-2011): Strange collabora con maghi e stregoni di altre dimensioni nella sua lotta contro le forze maligne, rifiutandosi di però di prendere un altro discepolo. La sua prima eccezione sarà Rintrah il minotauro, allievo mistico di Enitharmon the Weaver (2009). Nello stesso anno, Stephen fa anche la conoscenza di Spider-man, prezioso alleato nelle lotte al soprannaturale più "concentrate" in NYC. Ribellione nella Dimensione Oscura ''('2009'): A capo della resistenza, nel frattempo, Clea sta guidando il suo popolo contro la madre. Strange accorre in suo aiuto con un decisivo intervento, e vinta la guerra Clea è posta sul trono. In pratica, Clea è Aragorn, e Stephen è Gandalf. Date le responsabilità di entrambi, i due si lasciano definitivamente, ma in migliori termini. Nel giugno '''2010' incontra''' Daimon Hellstrom, grazie all'ennesima incarnazione dei figli di Satannish, mascherati da culto satanico: Daimon conosce Dormammu, Strange conosce un buon demonologo e improntano un'amicizia basata sul farsi complimenti a vicenda. Nello stesso anno, Stephen assiste con una certa curiosità alla nascita di Iron man, e incontrerà anche '''Jericho Drumm, il nuovo Brother Voodoo nonché Hungan Supreme. Scende dal suo camino pregandolo di aiutarlo contro il loa Damballah. E' indubbiamente un anno di gente interessante. Triumph and Torment (2011): Strange è richiamato dal vecchio Gengis assieme a tutti gli stregoni del mondo: ogni cento anni tramite il vecchio guru i Vishanti riconfermano il Sorcerer Supreme. Al raduno è presente anche Victor Von Doom. In quanto “secondo classificato” alla prova mistica, ottiene di ricevere un omaggio dal vincitore: Strange lo accompagna da Mephisto a riscattare l’anima di sua madre. Poco tempo dopo, Stephen si deciderà finalmente a prendere una seconda allieva, l'empate Topaz. Non mancheranno le sfide lanciate all'ormai ufficiale Sorcerer Supreme per la contesa del titolo: un ingenuo e giovanissimo Ian McNee crede di poterglielo strappare in battaglia. Stephen lo trolla come solo l'Antico avrebbe saputo fare, gli fa pat pat sulla testa e lo lascia andare nel vasto mondo. L'età degli eroi Strange assiste, nel marzo''' 2012', alla formazione degli Avengers, senza intervenire minimamente nelle vicende in corso: si riserva di attendere una vera necessità per entrare in contatto con questi nuovi protettori della Terra ''What is it that disturbs you, Stephen?: Wong viene rapito, e il monastero di Kamar-Taj massacrato. Sulle tracce del servitore, Stephen entra in una serie di dimensioni sino a diventare un personaggio di una tragedia che vede opporsi due streghe sorelle tra l'amore e la città di Ditkopolis. Al ritorno, affida Wong (ferito mortalmente in viso) a Topaz, che affronta grandi prove di cura: del fisico, riuscendo nell'operazione, e dello spirito, insistendo per continuare la sua "cura" sull'animo del Maestro, che sente ugualmente mutilo:' stabilisce un contatto con Clea, '''generando il momento più awkward dell'ultimo decennio. Ad agosto Stephen aiuta Parker in maniera occulta nella lotta contro il' Symbiote: non riesce a liberarlo, ma fa in modo di consegnarlo poi agli Avengers, andando a leccarsi le ferite in privato. A novembre entra prudentemente in contatto con '''Thor, usando uno dei suoi alias (Howard). A dicembre, grazie ad una premonizione fulminante, riesce ad accaparrarsi gli inviti al matrimonio di Tony Stark, ottenendo in questo modo un'occasione di gettare un'occhiata ai grandi eroi dal vivo. Si presenta come il "vecchio" Stephen Strange, neurochirurgo ritirato. Al matrimonio ha meglio modo di parlare con Thor e con Wanda Maximoff, a cui offre la sua consulenza in caso di bisogno. A inizio 2013 '''(febbraio) il Sanctorum si arricchisce della presenza di '''Imei, promessa di Wong, al cui matrimonio prende parte in pompa magna. I cinesi adesso sono due e fanno più paura di prima. Nel mentre, Stephen riceve regolarmente le visite di Thor, interessato a un percorso sciamanico che lo leghi alla terra: è il Sorcerer Supreme a instradarlo verso la conoscenza di Gea, che altri non è che sua madre. Per farlo, deve superare anche un arduo colloquio con Odino, il Padre-Tutto. In virtù di questo legame, accorre in aiuto di Thor quando questi sta affrontando la furia dell'Hulk: '''Stephen riesce a calmare Banner, promettendogli aiuto per salvare la fidanzata desaparecida. Al termine delle varie traversie, prenderà sotto la sua ala anche Betty Ross', alle prese con la difficile convivenza mentale con Red She-Hulk. Ritorno di Clea (autunno '''2013'): Indebolito e con qualche problema di salute, Stephen passa un periodo ad esercitare le sue funzioni esclusivamente come corpo astrale. Dormammu approfitta di una breccia per farsi evocare, sfondando le difese del Sanctorum e prendendo possesso del corpo del suo difensore. Imprigionato da Wong e Thor, sarà l'intenvento di Clea (all'inseguimento dello zio) a risolvere la situazione: avvalendosi dell'aiuto di Hellstrom come esorcista e di Brother Voodoo come spiritista, riusciranno a ricacciare indietro l'invasore e rimettere in sesto il Sorcerer Supreme. giocare Stephen e Clea si guardano in faccia e capiscono che sarebbero idioti a mollarsi un'altra volta. Vengono uniti dall'anello che sono uno (rito della Dimensione Oscura), scegliendosi così come marito e moglie. Siege of Darkness Clea e Stephen rimangono assieme, anche se i loro incontri vanno a periodi e dipendono dalle circostanze: lei continua a regnare sulla Dimensione Oscura, quindi fa avanti e indietro. Da definire mano a mano nel caso ci siano novità (Dormammu, situazioni politiche strane, ecc.) Incontra Michael Morbius (2014) e lo indirizza verso i Nightstalkers (Blade e Hannibal King), cacciatori di vampiri, perlopiù garantendo per lui e fornendo al Dottore Materie Prime da studiare. Fonda i Midnight Sons, come preludio o conclusione a Siege of Darkness. Forse conclusione, che fa più angst. ho bisogno di te Siege of Darkness (2015): Debito riadattamento della saga 616 con il risveglio di Lilith. Avviene la tragica morte di Imei causa possessione Lilin (Sister Nihil): Wong si allontana da Stephen, troppo amareggiato per l'accaduto, e prende un lungo lutto lontano da lui per diluire via le ombre che minacciano di affossare il rapporto. Motivo per cui Loki avrà buonissimo gioco a ricondurlo a casa, debitamente manipolato, dopo nove mesi di assenza. giocare L'irreparabile è sventato dall'Occhio di Agamotto, che svela l'inganno. Stephen conduce Wong con sé a visitare lo spirito defunto della moglie, aspetta che ritrovi la sua serenità d'animo e piano a piano il rapporto si riappiana. Poco tempo dopo, Wong ritroverà un uovo nelle profondità del Sanctorum, e dall'uovo il drago Smaug. Stephen non capisce se è diventato padre, zio o nonno. The Oath: medicina e magia Quando Wanda rimane incinta (2016), a Stephen viene chiesto ufficialmente di essere il suo medico durante gravidanza e gestazione. Sarà lui a far nascere i bambini (due gemelli) e, sfortunatamente, ad accorgersi assieme ad Agatha Harkness come gravidanza e nascite siano state una potentissima suggestione magica della stessa madre. Risvegliare le menti degli "ingannati" non è semplice, specialmente perché tutta la realtà è stata distorta senza possibilità di rimedio; ma è necessario. I bambini cessano di esistere (2017). Dilaniato dal dubbio, decide alla fine di non cancellarle alcuna memoria di quanto è successo. La prende in cura anche per riabilitazione e psicoterapia del caso, cercando di studiare ancora meglio questo tipo di magia incontrollabile, che comincia a manifestare tutta la sua inaspettata forza. Doctor Strange: The Oath (2018). Wong è malato di cancro, e Strange affronta demoni del presente e del passato per trovare una cura. Andrà ad infilarsi in un affare più grosso di quello che pensava''.'' La magia del Caos I poteri di Wanda Maximoff si rivelano davvero più difficili da contenere del previsto: Chton reclamerà la Scarlet Witch per sé, attraverso Modred il Mistico, e Stephen è tra quelli che si adopererà perché ciò non succeda (2018-19). Avverte anche la pericolosa deriva di Disassemble ''('2019'), anche se accorre proprio alla fine per fermare il peggio in arrivo. Il grande tracollo di Stephen con la magia del Caos però è House of M (primavera '''2020'): si rimprovererà aspramente di non essere riuscito ad avvertire le forze in atto di costruzione del grande incanto di Wanda, che confina tutti gli eroi presenti a New York in una realtà confezionata ad hoc. In questa, Stephen è Maestro delle Arti Mistiche e medico, e vive in un sapiente margine d'ombra tra medicina e magia costruito assieme alla moglie Clea, che è rimasta sulla Terra sotto un patto che le permette d'invecchiare con lui sino a quando arriverà il momento di ritornare alla sua dimensione d'origine. (stile: Marvel 1602, per intenderci) ''Una volta risvegliata la sua coscienza, si adopera per mettere fine al mondo di House of M. Per fare ammenda di questa sua grave mancanza, Stephen si getterà nelle ricerche sulla magia del Caos, con il costante rimpianto di non aver saputo aiutare Wanda come avrebbe voluto. Mantiene un ruolo di sempre più precaria neutralità durante tutto l'affare mutante, tentato ad intervenire più volte (è un buon porto franco dove instradare perseguitati, nel caso). Lo scoppio avviene però con ''Dark Reign (2022-2023): Stephen offre asilo alla Resistenza, aprendo anche le porte del Sanctorum, e si impegna al fianco dei New Avengers per opporsi alle macchinazioni della Cabala. Dopo le vicende di Children's Crusade (2025), approccia con molta cautela e discrezione il giovane William Kaplan, su cui aveva messo gli occhi già da un poco. Il Sorcerer Supreme si offre di educare quello che ormai è ritenuto l'erede della Scarlet Witch, ripromettendosi anche di rimediare così a quello che non ha potuto fare per la madre. Billy sarà il suo grande riscatto in questa sfida persa con la magia del Caos - nonché la sua soddisfazione più grande come Maestro. The Doctor is out : :: Forces I thought I could control, but I can't. '''It was arrogance'. The same arrogance that led me down the path I'm on in the first place. My hands are useless again, and I tried to disguise it. All these years... and I have learned nothing.'' Stephen si sfracella - di nuovo - le mani, nel corso di un Brutto Evento Ancora Non Ben Definito Ma Che Sicuro Non E' War World Hulk (2031). Inizialmente il Sorcerer Supreme sembra reagire, ma la verità è che la scossa d'impotenza nel non poter più adoperare la magia affidata ai vecchi metodi (formule e soprattutto mudra) lo ha spaventato tanto che comincia a ricorrere abusivamente alla magia nera. Il rimedio è disastroso per molteplici motivi: vi si è sempre tenuto sacralmente a distanza, alimentando il condizionamento psicologico che ha sempre avuto al riguardo (è sensibile al tema di decadimento e corruzione); lo fa troppo in fretta e caricandosi troppo, per non dare mostra di cedimenti a compagni e soprattutto nemici; lo fa di nascosto e senza farsi aiutare. Il risultato è un crollo quasi immediato, tra possessioni demoniache e attacchi incontrollati e distruttivi ad area. Un pericolosissimo incidente del genere lo porta ad''' abdicare al titolo di Sorcerer Supreme''' e ritirarsi in attesa della scelta del successore. The Doctor is out (2031-33): Stephen Strange sparisce dalla circolazione, spostandosi di dimensione in dimensione e dove non si sa. Lo stregone si prende circa un anno sabbatico da cui riemerge sporadicamente e solo in pochi possono dire di averlo avvistato: la giovanissima Casey Kinmont 'perde la sua anima solo per la sfortuna di averlo incrociato ed aiutato in uno delle sue "emersioni" sulla Terra, in cui sembra non essere più capace di adoperare la magia, o almeno non più come prima, ricorrendo ad espedienti e mezzucci. Si scoprirà in seguito che durante la sua assenza si è dedicato a purificarsi e ristudiare daccapo le Arti Arcane, facendo ritorno armato per la delicatissima questione della successione. ''The quest for the Sorcerer Supreme ('''2033): Hood, sotto possessione di Dormammu, attendeva già da tempo Strange al varco per strappargli l'Occhio di Agamotto, ma ora l'oggetto si rimanifesta sulla Terra quando Stephen torna alla ricerca del suo successore: la battaglia converge su New Orleans, in quando il prescelto pare essere Doctor Voodoo. Stephen la affronta perfettamente preparato, di nuovo al livello di Maestro delle Arti Mistiche. In un plot twist, tuttavia, Jericho rinuncerà al suo titolo, che passa'' e tempi da definire'' al giovanissimo e atterrito William Kaplan. Billy gli chiede di rimanere il suo mentore, ora più che mai, e Stephen accetta, dedicandosi a preparare il nuovo Sorcerer supreme in maniera più mirata per tutte le minacce che lo attendono. Stephen rimette base al Sanctorum, ricevendo in capo a pochi giorni la visita di Wong: il servitore del Sorcerer Supreme ha rinunciato ai suoi voti, facendosi liberare da Billy per rimanere accanto a Stephen. E torna con un nuovo drago, Angalagon, figlio di Smaug. I due stregoni spolverano la vecchia casa e di nuovo Stephen non sa se è diventato nonno, prozio o bisnonno. Stephen scampa al massacro dei necromanti ad opera dello spettro inferocito di Daniel Drumm, solo per rivelare di essere ormai padrone anche del Lato Oscuro della Magia: Doctor Strange Master of Black Magic (2033/34). Il Dottore, durante il ripasso mistico, ha imparato dai suoi errori e affiancato lo studio di magia bianca e nera: riesce così a esorcizzare dopo tutti questi anni lo spirito del vecchio brother Voodoo, e scongiurare il danno. Questo è ipotetico, se no trovo un'altra occasione fuffa: in realtà non so se vogliamo tenere la saga di Agamotto, con la morte di Jericho e la follia di Daniel. A me coi debiti adattamenti parrebbe molto figa, tipo abbinandoci Doctor Voodoo e le molestie di Nightmare. Senza contare che alla Marvel se ne sono dimenticati dell'anima di Jericho ma io no - muwahahahahahah - e potremmo andare a ripescarla con Billy dandoci quest fighe da fare. Senza contare le varie incarnazioni di Daimon. Maghi, fateci un pensierino che io mi adatto. *C*// Il ritiro in Tibet Riposte con grande fiducia le sorti della Terra in mano al giovane Kaplan, Stephen Strange decide che è ora di andare in pensione. Passa tutti gli oggetti importanti al Sorcerer Supreme, altri ne tiene per sé, altri ancora saranno dei doni. Chiude il Sanctorum di Greenwich Village e, accompagnato dall'inseparabile Wong, si ritira al monastero dell'Antico in Tibet (2038), dove sostanzialmente si ritira a fare ciò che faceva il Maestro prima di lui. Ogni visita è bene accetta, ma da quel momento in poi Stephen Strange prepara il suo percorso verso l'ascesa, astraendosi sempre di più dagli affari terreni. Clea, la regina della Dimensione Oscura, continuerà instancabilmente a fare visita all'amato: ha accettato ormai latentemente nel corso degli anni che lo vedrà, com'è destino, invecchiare e morire prima di lei.'' definire che cosa succede e la sua posizione durante gli anni trascorsi'' Immortus event Immortus event ''('2043'): Ultimo intervento del Dottor Strange nelle grandi epopee supereroiche. Lo strappo causato da Immortus dividendo due linee temporali è tale da richiamare l'ex Sorcerer Supreme dalla sua montagna, causa la pericolosissima assenza dell'effettivo protettore della Terra (Jericho è Sorcerer Supreme, perché Billy Kaplan non è mai nato, e la sovrapposizione di linee manda in confusione i Vishanti). La sua apparizione probabilmente fa prendere un certo colpo a chi lo credeva morto, ma è la spinta necessaria alla Grande Riunione di tutti i maghi della Terra, che convogliando le energie riescono a "riavvolgere il nastro", quando Immortus è sconfitto dagli Avengers. Si elimina così procedendo a ritroso tutta la falsa linea sovrapposta a Earth-10888, e la Terra è restituita al suo punto originario della Storia. Fatto ciò, '''si ritira definitivamente al suo eremo'. Ascesa Dopo aver dedicato gli ultimi vent'anni a fare il guru della montagna, Stephen Strange lascia questo mondo il giorno in cui è nato, all'età di centotto anni (2063). Gli si apre il settimo chackra e si riunisce al Tutto, diventando parte di Eternity. Si presenta se evocato nella maniera giusta. Preferibilmente con incensi. Poteri e abilità Poteri Il Dottor Strange è il Sorcerer Supreme dell'universo della Terra (Earth-10888). Non ha rivali tra i conoscitori delle arti mistiche, che adopera per proteggere la propria realtà dalle minacce del sovrannaturale e soprattutto di altri piani. Usa comunemente forme di magia bianca, anche se costretto dalle circostanze ricorre - più o meno volentieri - anche ad altre fonti più "turbolente" (magia nera, magia elementale, magia del caos). Fonte universale'': manipolando le energie mistiche dell'Universo, Stephen riesce a castare un certo numero di incantesimi senza aiuti divini, tra i quali segnaliamo: *Intangibilità; *Emanazione e scariche di energia (fulmini); *Espulsione, scacciare entità magiche dal proprio spazio vitale (con aiuto divino è più significativo; senza è più una gara di potere, la spunta chi è effettivamente più forte al momento); *Trasmutazione, trasfigurazione; *Telecinesi, levitazione; *Teletrasporto; *Protezione; *Manipolazone temporale; *Viaggio dimensionale; *Evocazione e materializzazione di oggetti. ''Fonte divina: Stephen è in grado di incanalare l'energia extra-dimensionale, virtualmente illimitata, di esseri al confine con l'onnipotenza provenienti da svariate dimensioni (conosciuti come i Principali), allo scopo di potenziare i propri incantesimi. Quale che sia il patto stretto con queste entità e il relativo prezzo da pagare, è sconosciuto (alcune non richiedono nulla in cambio; altre non si accorgono nemmeno dell'energia presa in prestito, dalla loro onnipotenza; altre vengono in qualche modo ripagate). Principalmente Stephen invoca/evoca: *I Vishanti, triade divina composta da''' Hoggoth''' il Canuto, Oshtur madre di Luce e Agamotto l'Onniveggente. A questi Stephen è consacrato ufficialmente, e gode della loro protezione (per la quale però non cessa nemmeno in tarda età di dover superare prove, periodicamente); *L'Ottessenza (Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, Watoomb) ognuna per funzioni specifiche (le bande di Cyttorak, le immagini di Ikonn, i venti di Watoomb ecc.); *Altre entità che hanno contratto per qualche motivo in debito con lui (ironicamente, tra gli altri, Dormammu/Satannish); *Fonti più oscure o neutre quali i Faltine, i Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, le divinità olimpie (Poseidon, Hades) ecc. Quest'abilità di fungere da condotto per le energie del multiverso è alla base del luogo comune "Il Dottor Strange è potente quanto gli dèi che invoca" (che, di media, è il classico riassunto di un mago che deve rispondere in due parole alla domanda "Quand'è forte Stephen Strange?"). Abilità * Proiezione astrale: è in grado di uscire e viaggiare dal proprio corpo in forma astrale. In questa forma non ha bisogno di bere, mangiare o dormire e non avverte la stanchezza, così come non subisce limitazioni fisiche o spaziali. *'Telepatia, ipnosi, illusionismo': è in grado di trasmettere precisi messaggi via telepatica. Sempre per l'abilità di manipolare/suggestionare la mente altrui, è un buon ipnotista e illusionista ("Non sono questi i droidi che state cercando"). *'Consapevolezza dell'Universo': Tramite la meditazione, o con prese di consapevolezza improvvise, Stephen può avvertire una perturbazione nelle energie in atto, spaziali o temporali (un'invasione extra-dimensionale, o viaggiatori del tempo). *'Longevità': La lifespan di Stephen Strange si è estesa nel confronto con Death, tramite la sconfitta o meglio accettazione della Morte. L'Antico superò questa prova prima di lui e visse per 600 anni, come di rito ("La morte potrà arrivarti solo da fuori - in battaglia - e non da dentro"). Quest'abilità viene acquisita quando Stephen ha 51 anni e cessa con la rinuncia al titolo di Sorcerer Supreme (2006-2031). *'Conoscenze accademiche': uno dei massimi esperti sia nel campo della medicina che dell'occulto, è la migliore persona a cui ti potresti rivolgere per un consulto. Ma devi avere molte ore da perdere. A volte giorni. *'Maestro di arti marziali': Stephen padroneggia con disinvoltura diversi stili di arti marziali, per cui è stato ampiamente addestrato in Tibet, a Kamar-Taj e in India, e che continua ad esercitare regolarmente. *'Multilingue': conosce le basi di una grande varietà di lingue, se non altro perché ha studiato su tomi di ogni provenienza e recita formule altrettanto varie; ha buone basi di sanscrito, greco, latino; l'unica lingua che sa parlare fluentemente oltre all'inglese è il francese. Delle altre improvvisa più o meno bene. Debolezze *'Limiti astrali:' il corpo astrale deve ritornare in quello fisico entro 24 ore. Mentre è sul piano astrale, Stephen lascia indifeso e incosciente il proprio corpo, ed è il suo momento di massima vulnerabilità. *'Telepatia indotta': Anche se sa inviare messaggi tramite il pensiero, il Dottor Strange non è un telepate. Il che significa che al naturale (senza incantesimi o rituali precisi) non riesce a leggerti in testa, al massimo indovina: è un'abilità più legata alla suggestione. I mutanti telepati, per dirne una, lo sgamano in tre due uno. *'Magia formulare': Da studente "cerebrale", è rimasto eccessivamente attaccato alla magia di tipo formulare. Deve necessariamente recitare a voce alta e posizionare le mani in figure precise (mudra), specialmente per gli incantesimi che richiedono grande concentrazione. *'Contraccolpo': Stephen subisce gli effetti della magia, soprattutto quella da evocazione. Tutto il suo equilibrio sta nel saperla dosare eccellentemente, di modo da non avere debiti energetici e non contrarre obblighi con entità pericolose; la garanzia di longevità, inoltre, gli funge da salvacondotto. Ma come sappiamo, quando traballerà sulle arti oscure questo discorso di equilibrio gli si rivolterà tragicamente contro. *'God complex': "Ho visto cose che voi umani non potete neppure immaginare". Stephen mantiene una straordinaria lucidità, per la sua posizione, ma ha tutte le ovvie ricadute dell'Illimitato Potere Cosmico tra alienazione, tendenza improvvisa alla solitudine, manie di controllo ("si fa come dico io perché sì"), di responsabilità ("è tutto sulle mie spalle") e sindrome da viaggiatore nel tempo ("ai miei tempi si giocava nei cortili") *'Fattore umano': Nonostante tutti gli incantesimi e i potenziamenti di cui può godere, Strange rimane fisicamente un essere umano. Se non si protegge è sensibile a colpi concussivi, di armi da fuoco, al gas ecc. Per quanto virtualmente immortale, necessita di mangiare, bere, dormire e la meditazione ascetica lo lascia provato come un qualsiasi essere umano. Attrezzatura Armi: *Numerose le armi in suo possesso tra i tanti artefatti mistici conservati nel Sanctorum, in prevalenza bianche (bastoni, lance, sciabole, alabarde, spade) e adoperate da Wong. Sa a necessità evocarne una, ma è in grado di adoperare solo spada e bastone. Equipaggiamento: *''' Occhio di Agamotto': Preziosissimo amuleto che distingue il Sorcerer Supreme. Si dice sia stato forgiato da Agamotto stesso, prima di assurgere alla Triade come terzo dei Vishanti. Si dice sia in grado di svelare ogni inganno, ed è il motivo per cui si tiene appeso al collo (Strange lo incastona in una cella quadrata, sorretta da una catena). Quando lo si adopera, al mistico si schiude il terzo occhio sulla fronte, e diventa in grado di svelare inganni e oscurantismo, specialmente di origine magica. *'Mantello della Levitazione': Dono del Maestro, si dice anch'esso parte del corredo da Sorcerer Supreme, ma Stephen sostiene sia una leggenda nata solo in seguito. Infatti è fermamente intenzionato a tenerselo. Ha il potere di potenziare la levitazione sino al volo, oltre che di essere incredibilmente scenografico. Ha una personalità tutta sua (si muove in giro per la casa da solo) e sembra in qualche modo essere legato all'affettività del padrone. *'Sfera di Agamotto': Sempre nel corredo Sorcio, è il principale portale attraverso cui vedere Cosa Sta Succedendo Nel Mondo. Altri maghi hanno preferito farsi i propri incanti. Questo comunque è il kit in dotazione. *'Scettro di Watoomb': Innumerevoli i tentativi di furto di quest'oggetto: di rimarchevole bruttezza di per sé, il suo potere è di aprire nuove dimensioni nel tessuto della realtà, perciò fa gola a molti. *'Libro dei Vishanti': libro su cui Stephen si è formato e ha appreso ogni segreto della magia dei Vishanti. E' il suo libro di riferimento numero uno. *Biblioteca di arti arcane: Stephen ha accesso anche ad un'infinità di testi che non staremo ad elencare separatamente, da quelli unici (il libro di Eibon, il tomo di Oshtur, i rotoli di Watoomb) ai più o meno rari, passando per tutti i testi di magia che vi possano venire in mente. *Artefatti mistici a bizzeffe, non farò come il tizio della wikia del 616, c'ho già il fiatone. Legami magici Wong Wong è l'ultimo della sua famiglia, una linea di sangue votata a consacrare i figli maschi come servitori del Sorcerer Supreme. L'origine di questa tradizione è da ricercarsi nella leggenda di '''Kan', il primo della stirpe, che fu condannato a servire il garante dell'equilibrio per rimediare ai grandi squilibri di cui fu causa in vita. Wong è un caso un po' particolare, molto a cavallo tra tradizione e modernità: compie l'addestramento senza fiatare ed eccellendo nella preparazione, ma è arrogante per principio e il suo cuore non è pronto ad accettare una posizione di subordinazione qualsiasi. Fortuna (o un Vecchio) vuole che il suo destinato padrone sia Stephen Strange, che da barbaro invasore occidentale è saputo diventare negli anni il migliore amico. Il loro legame è molto articolato e opera per contrasti ed armonizzazioni bilanciatissime, motivo per cui funzionano spesso per compenetrazione, dalle associazioni più banali ai talenti in campo magico: *'Contrasti': Aria e Acqua (Stephen), Terra e Fuoco (Wong); Occidente (Stephen) e Oriente (Wong); Cerebrale (Stephen) e istintuale (Wong); Verticale (Stephen) e Orizzontale (Wong); Tarocchi (Stephen), I Ching (Wong); Astrazione (Stephen), Geomanzia (Wong), ecc. *'Armonizzazioni': Maschile e femminile, attivo e passivo, yin e yang, attacco e difesa (reverse dei ruoli). Essere rettili, lamentarsi come due vecchie portinaie e guardare Avatar e il Doctor Who Come servitore del Sorcerer Supreme, Wong si prende cura di lui in ogni senso, badando alle sue esigenze fisiche e di sostentamento, alla sua difesa personale e a quella del luogo sacro (il Sanctorum, non il bar). Tratti caratterizzanti del legame magico con Wong sono: *Telepatia; *Comprensione istintiva; *Chiamata (abilità di lanciare ed avvertire un richiamo); *Ritualità precise (anche nascoste in ritualità banali: abitudini domestiche, frasi ricorrenti, internal jokes, luoghi deputati a certe funzioni, percorsi fissi); *'Legame sessuale': Hanno praticato sesso tantrico durante gli anni del loro addestramento di loro spontanea volontà, trovando interessante l'affinità fisica. Constatati i benefici, non hanno mai ritenuto necessario interrompere la relazione fisica salvo quando questo accadeva da sé (separazioni, periodi particolari). Tutt'ora ritengono non essenziale ma molto importante questo lato del loro legame, perché contribuisce a rafforzarlo ed energizzarlo. "Tutt'ora" non abbiamo ancora capito io e Ruri fino a quando effettivamente si estende, quindi non chiediamocelo. *'Formalità': più importanti di quanto sembra, perché confermano la subordinazione. Wong si rivolge a lui come Master, ''nel senso di "Maestro" e "Padrone"; l'unico momento in cui i ruoli si ribaltano è sul tappeto di allenamento, perché è ancora il suo maestro in arti marziali (''Sifu). Quando usano gli appellativi, il tono nei confronti dell'altro è subordinato. Generalmente invece da soli si danno del tu. *'Patto esclusivo': esiste un pegno ufficiale, di cui nessuno generalmente sa, che è il nome proprio di Wong. Sacrificato ai Vishanti prima ancora dell'avvento di Stephen come Sorcerer Supreme, solo questi ha il diritto di conoscerlo per scienza infusa. Non può essere pronunciato né riconosciuto (nemmeno dallo stesso Wong). Nel caso il nome gli venisse per qualche motivo ridato, Wong sarebbe da ritenersi sciolto dal vincolo. *'Discrezione': chiunque frequenti il Sanctorum con occhio attento si accorge del legame servo-padrone al di fuori delle righe, ma è normale che non se ne colgano tutti gli aspetti per via della loro tendenza ad occultarne delle parti (leggi: fino a che il servitore del Sorcerer Supreme rimane nell'ombra, i nemici del Sorcerer Supreme tendono a sottovalutarlo. Ed è su questo che contiamo per roncolarli.) *'Disinnesco magico': Wong non lo sa, ma Stephen gli ha piazzato addosso un dispositivo di sicura magico nel caso vada in God Complex e si appresti a distruggere la Terra con Fenomenali Poteri Cosmici o qualcosa del genere. Contando sul fatto che Wong sarebbe l'unico ad accorgersi se il padrone è ormai perduto e in delirio, gli strapperebbe automaticamente gran parte dei suoi poteri in via istantanea. (Questo non lo sa davvero nessuno. Spero non ci sia mai bisogno di usarlo. *C*V) Clea Grazie al tipo di addestramento compiuto assieme a Stephen, anche Clea possiede un legame magico con lui. E' stata la sua prima discepola e neofita delle arti mistiche della Terra, e in quanto creatura di una dimensione magica ha subito fortemente lo "stampo" del Maestro. Il legame sentimentale che stava sviluppando con lui si è inoltre rafforzato esercitando le arti tantriche, motivo per cui già nei primi anni di permanenza al Sanctorum Clea aveva sviluppato un forte legame magico con Stephen, che comprendeva: *Telepatia; *Influenza empatica; *Chiamata (abilità di lanciare ed avvertire un richiamo). Queste abilità le hanno permesso di contattarlo, per esempio, durante la ribellione nella Dimensione Oscura (o almeno hanno facilitato gli incantesimi di "chiamata" interdimensionale). In seguito, Clea e Stephen si uniscono ulteriormente tramite il rito dei Due anelli che sono uno, un vero e proprio matrimonio di spiriti. Quando entrambi indossano gli anelli, a prescindere da dove siano: *Avvertono se l'altro è in pericolo; *Riescono a contattarsi anche attraverso le dimensioni. Grazie alle sue fedi matrimoniali, il Dottor Strange può fare le chiamate in HD alla moglie regnante al di là delle dimensioni. Non è romanticissimo? Alias Howard the Hoary Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta''' Hoggoth''' (il canuto, appunto), ovvero il Vecchio, o il Padre. Assomiglia inconfondibilmente a Ian McKellen per via di Gandalf. Non di Magneto. E' un aspetto molto legato alla figura del Maestro, tanto che molti dei suoi atteggiamenti ricordano quelli dell'Antico. Osha Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta Oshtur, ovvero la Donna, o la Madre. Rappresenta tutto ciò che è legato al femminino, perciò non è una qualsiasi trasfigurazione di donna: è il più possibile simile a Stephen stesso, solo potentemente femminile. E' il motivo per cui assomiglia pericolosamente a Victoria Strange (vedi Altri universi), solo che ovviamente non lo sa. Sai che ridere. Agathon Una delle tre trasfigurazioni che Stephen usa adoperare per non mostrarsi in prima persona. Dei tre volti dei Vishanti, rappresenta Agamotto, ovvero il Giovane, o il Figlio. Agamotto è inoltre il mago accolto nella rosa degli dèi, quindi il mago iniziato, rappresentando come il mago dei tarocchi l'inizio e il potenziale. Nome e sembianze affondano nell'Oriente, dalla Grecia all'India, e volendo fare una classifica è il meno riconoscibile tra i tre. howard the hoary.jpg|Howard the Hoary osha-4.jpg|Osha agathon.jpg|Agathon Vincent Stevens È semplicemente l'alias che usa più spesso quando per un qualsiasi motivo deve dare dei dati e non ha voglia di usare quelli veri. Siccome non ha fantasia, usa il suo secondo nome e il suo primo come patronimico (Stephen > Stevens). Altro Altri universi * In Earth 10812 è Victoria Strange, Mistress of the Mystic Arts. Non ha ottenuto il titolo di Sorcereress Supreme, ma vive comunque a Greenwich Village con Wong e si accamorra la gente che le piace. * In Earth-12108 è Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. E' il minore dei tre fratelli, sta ancora addestrandosi, si è portato l'Antico a New York ed è discretamente finocchio se è fidanzato al californiano Jason Wong. * In Earth-88108 il rinnovo spirituale l'ha lasciato medico, e credo abbia aperto una clinica omeopatica assieme a Wanda Maximoff dove l'atmosfera è molto blu. Prestafaccia Adrien Brody. (Che senza barba è totalmente un'altra persona. E va un po' aumentato di massa e invecchiato. MA QUELLE SOPRACCIGLIA.) stephen-ref1.jpg stephen-ref3.jpg stephen-ref4.jpg Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 * Team Magic * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un serpente nero * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero * A Westeros sarebbe un mago di Asshai * In Avatar sarebbe Avatar Roku * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è un Polpettone * Per la Classificazione Suprema è il Perpiaceretenetemenefuori'' (No Stephen, sei un idiota <3) (Sì, è lIdiota') * Nonostante stia in una relazione fissa con un uomo per più di cinquant'anni, ragiona in modo sorprendentemente etero. * I suoi baffi sono merito delle donne della sua vita: Donna per prima l'ha incoraggiato a farseli crescere, e Clea ha insistito per il taglio alla Fu Manchu. La barba ogni tanto la tiene e ogni tanto no. * E' ancora fumatore (di sigarette). Va a periodi, più che altro. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2-7 (Teleporter) Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 7 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Mistici